Reversed
by 14Simba
Summary: One Princess, one slave, a new Avatar and an Earthbending rebellion. What could possibly go wrong! {Zutara} (Rated T for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

_**Ch. 1~Arrival**_

I got off the boat a little sea sick _(I didn't even know people from the Water Tribes could get sea sick.) _I had been bought by a Fire Nation soldier _(I am a slave)_ and had sent two weeks on a boat with them. They had been giving me crap about the only reason The Princess wanted a boy\young man as a slave is because she was hitting '_the age.'_ It doesn't matter whether she wanted me because I was of Water Tribe descent or because she thought I was cute. As long as I was away from the ones who stole me.

_It was three years ago when the Fire Nation first came demanding we give up all Waterbenders. The men of the village had just gone away but I managed to club a soldier in the head. He grabbed my hand and told me I was coming as compensation for his headache. I saw my sister trying to get a soldier from the house. There was a blast and a scream and I knew my mother was gone…_

I was pushed out of my memory violently by a soldier pushing me forward. I stumbled but kept my balance, my hands were tied together and I wouldn't have been able to catch myself if I fell. We walked through the city until we were at the gate of the palace the wall was huge so I could only imagine what the building itself looked like.

We walked through the soldier\servant(slave) door to the right of the main entrance. When we walked through I was in awe I had heard it was big but could only have guessed. Before I could admire more I was pull away from the rest of the slaves.

"You will be Princess Katara's slave, she is in the lunch room and is waiting," said the guard. I looked up at the sky it had to be closer to supper than lunch but I kept up with the guard.

After a few minutes of walking through hallway after hallway, I was lost. But we came up to a door nothing different than the others, big and ornate, and the guard walked in.

The first thing I saw was a girl. She had to be younger than me, I could tell by her height and the way she looked. But living in the Fire Nation all her life the softness of childhood was all but gone. Brown hair was half way up in a bun but the rest was left down. Her eyes caught me and I knew I should not look her in the eyes but the golden honey trapped me like real honey traps a fly.

* * *

When the door opened I thought it was Sokka coming to annoy me again. I had been in here since breakfast waiting for this slave. When he walked in I knew I got my wish of a boy from the Water Tribes he was tall, taller than I was at least. Black hair and sea blue eyes that looked right at me with no fear of repercussion.

"Kneel boy!" the guard said kicking him right behind the knee so he was forced to bend and he fell forward on his face. His hands were bound and there was no real threat and making him suffer would've been cruel so I said, "You are dismissed leave us I wish to be alone to question the boy."

"Princess, are you sure?"

"Do you think I can not take care of myself?" I demanded outraged and to prove my point I shot a fire blast at the guard, who then scampered out to avoid the flame. I bent next to the boy. "Can you get up?" I asked.

"Yes." he said rising but only to his knees and he avoided eye contact.

"Stand, all the way if you are to be my slave you will have to stand in my presence. Now do you have a name?"

"Zuko, My Lady." (_Quick learner I must admit.)_

"So this is the new slave must say didn't think they would find a Water Tribe boy for you, sis," said Sokka walking in with his shadows behind him.

* * *

The Princess was not at all like I thought she would be. She seemed ok. Then this older boy came in, he looked about my age, and start taunting her through me. I could see her visibly stiffen when he came in. _(This must be her brother, Prince Sokka)_

"As a matter-of-fact it is. What are you and your shadows going to do about it? Hmmmmm." Princess Katara taunted.

"Ha, nice to see you to Kat." One of the boys said with a dry laugh. She shot fire at him and, much to my surprise he threw three knives one right after the other. She avoided them easily which made me think this had happened before. The sparring went on for a little longer then Sokka got the other boy's attention the boy nodded, looking bored snuck up behind Katara did a few quick jabs at various location an her body then just as fast did the same to the other boy.

Her arm went limp and she was thrown off balance but before she could fall I caught her and put her back on her feet when I turned around I thought I saw the Prince looking at me strangely but it was so fast I probably just imagined it.

"Well now that that's settled, I should introduce us. I am Prince Sokka, the menace with the knives is Mu Ko, and the bored looking chi blocker is Li. And you are?" asked the Prince.

"I'm Zuko, My Lord."

"Do not call him that. Call him Lord or Prince or something else, never 'My' anything. You don't take orders from anyone but me." The Princess said taking a slight step in front of me. "We have to go." she said storming out leaving me to follow.

"Bye Kat." Mu Ko called after us.

"UGH, they get on my nerves so much, why can't he just leave me alone."

"Mu Ko?" I asked cautiously.

"All of them including Sokka they follow and hunt for me and then Mu Ko made up that stupid nickname for me and now that's all they call me."

"If I may it seem like he had a crush on you. But I mean I don't know I could be way off." I added hastily seeing the look she gave me. "How are your arms?" I asked changing the subject.

"Better I'm getting feeling back. He's gotten better this time I lost all feelings in my arms last time it was only most of the feeling."

"So, he's done it before?"

"Yes, Sokka and his cronies, if he wasn't the prince and they weren't nobles, could make great assassins, but NEVER say what I just said to anyone. In fact don't ever repeat anything I talk about."

"Ok don't worry my lips are sealed."

"Good now it's almost supper so go to the kitchen and I want you to be the one that serves me, every meal." She said walking away.

I had no idea were I was at so I just started walking, hoping I would run into someone. Well I did, literally. He came out of nowhere and had his head down. We ran into each other.

"I-I'm so sorry." I stammered.

"Ow, But hey no big deal. You're the new Water Tribe boy for the Princess, aren't you? You look lost, looking for the kitchen follow me." He said quickly while turning so I had no choice but to follow. "I'll show you the slave halls, use them as often as you can unless you're with your Mistress. Lift the Fire Nation flags and look for the Earth Kingdom insignia and tap twice." He said demonstrating.

"I'm Canyun by the way and you are." He said finally taking a breath.

"Zuko, how long have you been here?"

"'Bout a year I am a palace slave so I take orders from everyone unlike you, who just answers to Princess Katara. Ah here we are." he said after we had been walking for about a minute. The door read 'Kitchen.'

Opening it Canyun called out, "Gin we got a new guy! He the Water Tribe boy!" out came this woman who couldn't be older than twenty five.

"Canyun don't shout all the way across the Kitchen, come find me and hello new guy do you have a name?" Gin asked

"Yeah it's Zuko and I'm supposed to be the one to serve Princess Katara at meals?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Yes, Canyun will help you so you're completely lost." She said with sympathy.

"Right this way supper will begin shortly, now we don't actually prepare the food, we just serve it."

"Canyun, hey wait up." Someone called from behind us so we stopped and I looked back I saw a girl running toward us.

"Hey, so this is the new guy. Hi I'm Asoka and you are?"

"This is Zuko and we're very busy so help or leave, please." Canyun said the please as an after thought. So the girl, Asoka, set to work. She would help me if I did something wrong, so she helped a lot. Now that we weren't talking I was studying them. _Canyun had dark skin, not as dark as mine, brown hair, and green eyes,_ _Earth Kingdom I decided. And the light skin, black hair, and amber eyes, most likely made Asoka Fire Nation. I'll have to ask eventually._

"Alright everyone grab you trays and head up." Came a voice from behind.

"Stick close to me alright." Asoka said as we went up the servant passage, I nodded and we went up.

When we got up I saw a large room with a table in the middle with some people already around it. I was last so everyone stared at me as I sat the dish down near Katara. I felt awkward being the last but set it down and went and stood next to Asoka, who smiled and gave me a thumbs up. The conversations started quickly so we stood there through the meal and when everyone was finished we started to clear Katara said, "Zuko come to my room after you've had supper," and she walked out.

Back down in the kitchen the dished were being washed and some of the others were eating, so I grabbed a bowl and sat next to Canyun.

. He was telling a story about the rumors of a New Avatar. When I got done Asoka took me to Katara's room but she was already asleep.

Asoka then led me to my room which was small but comfortable and only had a bed. I thanked her as she left and she told me she would wake me up tomorrow and help settle me into the routine. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow after she left.

-border-

**_Hey this is my first story and this is the first chapter. Yay for me. I have no idea how this will turn out so please be gentle with reviews. Canyun, Asoka, Gin, Mu Ko, and Li are mine. I don't own Avatar (it be cool if I did). I'll catch you up to speed: Aang died about 70 years ago, the Water avatar only died about 10 years ago… Mu Ko is my version of Mai and Le is Tylee (personalities are switched) Everyone is about the same but these characters. Sorry about the confusion. (If there was any) not all the chapter loaded but its here now._**

* * *

**I wanted to say thanks to my first reveiwer, Tterit, so Thanks!**

**_Ch. ~2 First Day_**

I was awoken by a knocking at my door. It was Asoka.

"You need to get up, get dressed, and get your butt downstairs to the kitchen." She said quickly.

"What about the Princess?" I asked groggily.

"I'll take care of her. She wants me to help her with dressing and undressing until she's a little more, um comfortable around you, you know cause you're a boy…" She let that sink in and I was left alone to get dressed. I did so hurriedly and found a slave hall with little difficulty and was in the kitchen in no time. There I found Canyun and we set to work prepping plates and doing anything Gin needed.

I yawned and asked Canyun what time it was he said it was five when I was woken up. The family didn't get awoken until six fifteen and breakfast was at seven. He said it was set up that way because the sun rose in the Fire Nation about six thirty and firebenders rose with the sun. We ate breakfast and helped out.

So we worked on anything and we were even allowed to go to the stables and feed the ostrich-horses. On the way back we started talking.

"So where were you from originally, before here I mean?" I asked causally.

"EarthKingdom. We were on the road when we were attacked by bandits. My mother and sister were taken off somewhere, and my father, brother, and I were sold into slavery. But hey I met my cousin that way." he added cheerfully after the somber thought.

"Who's your cousin?" I asked already guessing the answer.

"Asoka," he answered plainly.

"But she looks like Fire Nation."

"She is, but her mom and my mom are sisters and are from the EarthKingdom. The Fire Nation man was a refugee and my aunt worked at the camps. They met fell in love and the rest they say is history."

"But how did you both in up here?"

"Like I said we were on the road going to visit them, actually. But the bandits got there first and I being the youngest of the men was forced to go with the women, but my mom and sister were in another group. I met up with Asoka and we stuck together. One of the nicer bandits saw we got along and made sure we were sold together. The soldiers bought a large group of us so we ended up here." He said holding up his arms to indicate the palace.

When we got back to the kitchen everything was ready to serve so we grabbed our trays and headed up to the dinning room. Now that I was not so worried after I set down the food when I went to the wall where we all stood I studied the family.

The head of the table was empty because the Fire Lord rarely ate with his family. Next on the right side was General Iroh, Dragon of the West. Opposite Iroh was Sokka then Mu Ko and next Li (looking bored as he just pushed his food around.) Next to Iroh was Katara looking well. Then there were some high ranking nobles and officer of whom I do not know the name of then some empty seats.

When everyone was done Katara stood and said "Follow me let one of the other slaves do your work." I looked back and Canyun grabbed my dish and no choice but to follow her. She led the way out to the garden and sat down near the pond and started feeding the turtle-ducks with some break from her breakfast. I stood off to the side.

"How long have you been a slave?" She asked absently.

"About three years, My Lady." I replied.

"Are you from the North or South?"

"South, My Lady."

"Do you have any family?"

I hesitated before answering, "Yes, My Lady."

"Enough with the 'My Lady' k just answer me without a title when no ones around. Tell me about your family."

"Well my mother was killed and my father is off fighting in the war and my sister is at home, just helping out." I said simply.

"Aw. What was your mother killed by?"

"A monster from the sea," I answered hoping there was venom in my voice. Plus it wasn't a total lie the soldiers had come from a ship that was on the sea, that was kind of the same thing.

"So how are you getting along, I mean I know its only your second day but still."

"Fine. If I may ask why do you care?"

"Truthfully you're my first slave that is just mine and I don't know what to do or how to act and I've never met someone from the Southern Water Tribe. So I'm curious." I was surprised by her honesty. I thought all Firebenders were cold and calculating, like they thought up ways to kill. But that's not how she seemed at all.

"If I may Princess, can you bend?"

"Of course, Sokka can't though which is strange because he's older than me…" She finished lost in thought. "You want to see some. Come on." She said grabbing my hand. _She is the Princess, and I think that's why I forgot she is also an eleven year old girl._

I knew I shouldn't be, almost literally, dragging him along._ 'But hey he has no idea where we're going so I'll lead him.' _

_'Yeah keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll start to believe it.' _I was arguing with myself in my own mind… _I'm starting to lose it. It's only his second day and I'm already going crazy. Maybe this is why Sokka can be bitter. 'Why am I trying to impress him, he's only a slave.'_

_'You like him, and want to impress him. I don't know why though. You could do better…' _When I thought that my mind showed a picture of Mu Ko. I shook my head and slowed down, releasing Zuko's hand. He stood there awkwardly probably having no idea where we were. I sat down with my back against a pillar. _'It's just the fact that he's new and is like when a baby has a shiny new toy. We'll get over it.' Wait did I just think we. I'm crazy. But hey try to grin and bear it._

"This way," I said looking up at him, completely regaining my composure. I walked slowly to the training room, which is mostly use for the soldiers, but also for firebending practice.

When we got in there I stopped dead in my tracts. Li and Sokka were sword fighting while Mu Ko was throwing a variety of small weapons at a practice dummy. I started to turn around; pushing Zuko out in the process, but Li spotted me. He gave me a look. Then stepped back, a move Sokka had obviously not planned for because he stepped to the side and when Li didn't attack again he looked at the door and grinned.

He whistled and Mu Ko looked over.

"Hey Kat whatcha been up to?" Mu Ko said smiling and coming closer.

"Nothing much just hoping to get a rematch with no interference," she said looking from Li, to Sokka, then to me, and back to Mu Ko, "from anyone." she finished in a firm voice. Sokka smiled and stepped to the side giving them room. Li follow looking bored again. _For a second it looked like he showed emotion when we walk in. _But then it was gone. I backed off, too, not wanting to get burned.

Katara didn't wait for more than a moment before launching an attack. I'm not up on the Firebending terms but if I had to guess I would've called it a fire ball because it was a giant ball of fire. Mu Ko simply jumped to the left with an awesome back flip, while simultaneously throwing two barbed stars **{a.k.a. ninja throwing stars}** and a dagger, which Katara rolled away from. It went back in forth like this for a few minutes and they were both starting to visibly weaken after about five minutes.

After ten minutes the other boys were bored and sword fighting again. But I was transfixed by the speed and grace of the firebending and the reflexes of the knife thrower. After about twelve minutes the door and we were all ripped out of what we were doing by a giant fireball hitting the back wall. We turned to see…

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._**

**_Ohhhhh. 14Simba why, why do you leave such a cliff hanger. Mwhaha (evil laugh). That's probably one of the thoughts in your mind right now. Well it leads into the next chapter. Hopefully you know who the mystery person is but hey if not you'll find out. I don't know the average updating time is but I'll try four every three to five days. And know it's kind of short, I'll try to make the next one longer. I know last time I said everyone else was the same well some people may be slightly, hopefully not to much, changed._**


	2. Chapter 3

**_I do NOT own Avatar the Last Airbender. Rated T for later chapters._**

**_Ch. ~ 3 Tea and Firebending_**

"Uncle!" Katara cried, "Our lesson doesn't start for another hour what are you doing here?"

"Stopping both of you from doing something you both will regret. We will start our lesson early." Iroh said returning to the normal calm he was normally, "Out you three." The three boys left without much complaint but I saw Mu Ko flash a superior smile before he was out the door.

"Alright, Niece, meditate for some time to clear your head."

"But…"

"No buts now go to the meditation room." General Iroh said as Katara stalked off in that direction.

"Now how about some tea, would you like some?" He asked sitting down.

"Uuhh, am I aloud?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course, I'll have Canyun get us some. What kind do you like?"

"Jasmine."

"Me too, do you have a name?" He asked ringing a bell.

"Yes, it's Zuko and I could have gotten the tea there was no need to bother Canyun, I'm sure he's much busier than I."

"Nonsense, I haven't seen him in awhile and if you were getting tea who would I talk to?" He finished just as Canyun came in, General Iroh told him what we wanted and he was off again.

"So your from the Southern Water Tribes, what's it like down there?" The general asked.

"It's cold and wet, nothing but ice, snow, and sea down there." I said with a twinge of remorse.

"Sounds a little dreary," he said as if thinking it over.

"No," I said hastily, "It's beautiful. In the morning the snow glistens and the ice sparkles, if you know where to look and can find funning little penguins and go penguin sledding. And at night the moon looks so close and sometime the waterbenders would give a show…" I stopped my voice caught in my throat as I remembered everything. There would be no more happy shows for me or anyone else, unless the Northerners came down. The last waterbender was killed. _Mother._

"You're right that does sound beautiful." Iroh said looking up trying to imagine it. Just then Canyun came back with the tea, still warm.

"Thank you, Canyun, tastes great." Iroh said taking a sip.

"Your welcome, Iroh, I know how you like it." Canyun said with a bow and was out. I couldn't believe it. Canyun had just addressed Iroh, to his face not in thoughts, as an equal. I have no doubt we could be equals but we're not and that was the one lesson his first owners made sure he knew…

_ It was my first few weeks with the soldiers that captured me; they were not nice at all. I had seen others get beat or gone without food but had never faced it myself. Then one day I accidently called one soldier by his name with no title and was severely punished. This soldier had just been promoted and wanted everyone to know it. He beat me until it hurt to breath. Then whipped me and made me go without food._

_ It took weeks to be able to sleep comfortably or do extremely hard work without much pain. He was promoted to captain I will never forget his name. Zhao…_

* * *

_ In, out, in, out. Higher, lower, higher, lower. Calm and peace. I should not have challenged him like that I know that but he gets under my skin. 'You like him.' _

_'Whaaaattttt. You're crazy.' 'I'm doing it again. Maybe I should talk to Uncle but he probably wouldn't understand.' 'What about boys or the fact you're crazy and have been arguing with yourself for awhile now.' 'Both.' I admitted to myself. On to more important matters in, out, in out. _

I didn't know how long I was in there but when I came out I was refreshed and ready to bend. I walked out on an odd scene: Uncle and Zuko(standing) sitting next to each other, or really across from each other, and Zuko was talking animatedly to him about something. He was waving his arms as if they were waves then he threw something. As I walked closer I could hear what he was talking but had no idea what it meant.

"… and you have to duck while making your own snowball or else you'll get hit and be out 'til the next round when everyone is let back in." He said sitting back down, out of breath, next to Uncle.

"I'm back." I said making Zuko jump back up, but I think Uncle knew I was there because he just kept drinking his tea.  
"Welcome back, my niece, Zuko here was just telling me tales of his homeland, and of a battle children play with balls of snow called a snowball fight." Uncle said clearly interested. "No one loses because the next round everyone who 'died' is let back in. If only all war was like that." He said sadly, probably thinking of Lu Tin.

"I'm ready to train." I said crossing my arms over my chest trying to look bored.

"All right then. Take your stance, and Zuko it's almost lunch time they may need you in the kitchen go on you can meet back up with Katara after lunch." Zuko gave a quick bow to both of us and left looking a little disappointed. _He wanted to watch,_ I realize_, to bad no one watches me but Uncle._

* * *

As I walked out I ran into Asoka, not literally though. We walked back together.

"Hey, Asoka, are there any benders in the staff?" I asked awkwardly.

She looked a little surprised at first but her look softened, "No, benders aren't allowed. They don't want an uprising with benders to start right in their own palace."

"Oh." I said with a twinge of sadness.

"What are you saying you shouldn't be here then?" She asked jokingly punching my shoulder. _Maybe! _I thought depressingly. '_My mother was a bender and so was Gran-Gran and sometimes I think the water responds to me. But there's no way I'll tell you'_

"No I was just thinking it would be cool to see Earthbending. I've only seen a little fire and water, never earth." I said hoping she believed it. She did because she shook her head and laughed bitterly.

"I wish benders were allowed then maybe my father would be allowed or alive for that matter." she said shaking her head, "But on to happier thought. How's it been?"

"It hasn't been a bad day but it's before lunch so…"

"Yeah but they eat lunch late. I bet Iroh let you out, didn't he? Yeah, we eat around three and the family eats at four. Iroh wanted to make sure you had time to eat, because it's about two thirty."

"Oh, why is he so nice?"

"You mean why does he treat us like we're actual human beings and not just animals to kick? I don't know. I mean I'm grateful, but I guess it's because a lot has happened to him and he now understands the value of a human life. You know what I'm talking about. His son Lu Tin was killed at the 600 Day Siege of Ba Sing Sa. They say that, that was what made him weak, but we think he is the strongest because he endured ridicule and threats but came back and treats us well when no one else does."

"Yeah he was asking about the Southern Water Tribes and he actually sounded interested. You need some help?" I asked noticing she was struggling with what looked like laundry.

"Yeah," she said giving me half. We walked the rest of the way in silence both of us lost in thought. After we got done dropping that off, we went and had our simple lunch with Canyun.

We started to prepare the food and I still didn't know what I was doing so Asoka helped, did most of it. At four exactly we walked up and there set everyone from breakfast, plus\minus a few nobles and officers. Katara looked mad and kept glancing menacingly at Iroh and Mu Ko.

When the meal was done Katara called me to go with her again so Canyun took my dish back. I walked behind her and she led me up to her bedroom and took me to draw her a bath. I walked into the bathroom that was to the side of her room.

The room was huge and the tub was about the size of a twin mattress. There were four faucets so I turned them all on and let it fill. About half full I put in bubbles and when it was full I told Katara.

"Thank you I will call you when I need you." She said slipping past me and into the bathroom in a full length red silk robe.

"Uh, where do I go?" I asked feeling like and idiot. She gave me a look and said, "I don't care, to the kitchen or take a nap. I could care less." And she stepped in and closed the door in my face.

I went to my room with a little glass of water. I was going to figure this out right now. When I got in there I shut the door but didn't lock it. I had seen my mother still soup so I tried that. Nothing happened. I tried again and again, and sometimes it would move other times it stayed still. I got mad and threw up my hands. The water flew up drenching me. _Well that answers that._

Then a bell rang and the label said Bathroom. I went in with my hand over my eyes, just in case, and brought her in a nice towel. She dried off and came back out in her robe and I started to leave.

"Wait. If you're going to be my slave you'll have to help me get dressed, I know Asoka has other duties and other things to do. I'll pick out my outfit. Turn around only turn back if I say so." So I turned around and closed my eyes for good measure. After a minute of shuffling of clothes I guess she found one she liked because she stopped and I heard the robe fall to the floor.

"I need you to tie this," she said almost as if she was embarrassed. I turned around and realized why. She was standing there with her skirt on and holding a piece of cloth to her chest. I looked at her head and tied it behind her back and behind her neck.

"Uh, I hate having to dress up a lot." She said almost to herself.

"Why do you have to dress up today?" I asked hoping I could help.

"Oh this guy just got promoted to Commander and apparently he's kind of a big deal or something, or else we wouldn't care."

*Gulp* "Does that mean your father will be there?"

"No, no it's not that big." She said with a sad laugh. "Well thanks and tell Asoka she is no longer needed in the mornings or any other time to help dress me. You better get to the kitchen Gin will need you. We're having afternoon tea with this guy and I want you there."

"How do you…"I start but stop when she winks and taps the wall. _Of course she probably knows this palace better than anyone. _I think walking to the kitchen. I have a dish of little sandwiches. We take a different door on the other side of the kitchen. I'm last n line when I get up I stop and I see a face I never thought I'd see again. _Zhao…_

_**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.**_

**_Dun dun dun. Scary music. I wonder what will happen. I was trying to find a way to introduce Zhao back and I think I did it quite nicely. And there was a little Zutara action but remember Zuko is thirteen and she's eleven so there won't be anything to serious yet. If you have some thought Review I'm not one of those writers that doesn't post if I don't get reviews but they're still nice to get. I'm going to do a little Q&A so ask away peeps._**

_**Why is Iroh still Iroh? Why didn't you switch him to the Water Tribe too?—Tterit**_

_** "I couldn't think of anyone who could fill in for him. I did think of making him an Aunt to may connect more with Katara but decided not to because he was good with Prince Zuko so I thought 'What the hey he'll be good with Princess Katara' and if he was in the Water Tribe he would get like almost no talked about time just in flashbacks."— 14Simba**__._


	3. Chapter 4

**_Ch. ~ 4 Zhao _**

I froze but not for to long because he was deep in conversation with Iroh. I sat down my tray and went and stood next to Asoka, hoping he wouldn't notice me. They only other ones in the room beside those two and us were Katara, Sokka, Li, and Li's family. Once the food was set down Iroh stopped talking and started eating but Zhao continued the conversation with Li's dad and Sokka, Li didn't pay much attention.

Zhao eyes traveled everywhere and it was only a matter of time before he saw me. His eyes rested on Katara for longer than was needed before settling on me. I could see the surprise on his face. Apparently he had expected to see me as much as I had expected to see him. Our eyes locked and it was like that battle that was fought between us three years ago, along with all the hate, came roaring back to life.

The conversation had stopped since Zhao was no longer responding. Li actually looked mildly interested, Sokka and Li's father stopped with mild tension; Li's mother looked worriedly at Katara because she knew I'm Katara's slave, Katara was silently studying Zhao and I, all the while Iroh kept drinking his tea and eat the little sandwiches. Zhao smirked and said, "You, boy, come here." I had no choice but to do what he said. I came forward all eyes on me now. Zhao grabbed my arm turned me around harshly and yanked up my shirt. He was looking for the scars, when he saw them he laughed and threw me to the ground.

"I thought so, you're the disrespectful little brat I taught a lesson to… how many years ago was it?" He asked and I took the bait.

"Three years ago." I didn't say his name or title, and I was still on the ground. He glared at me before kicking me back to my back and pressing a heavy boot to my chest.  
"What's my name?" he growls in a deadly whisper.

"Zhao," I say. He's pressed harder and I could barely breathe. All eyes are still on me. My vision starts to go black and I can barely breathe.

"My full name," he's says in the same deadly quite voice.

"Commander Zhao, get off him, now." Katara says standing up and imitating the deadly quite voice.

"Just dealing with a disrespectful worm Princess nothing to worry about," but he gets off.

"If you have a problem with MY slave you take it up with me, and I'll think up a punishment you do not do what ever you want. Do you understand me?" Katara said coming closer to him then getting on the table to be eye to eye with him. It would have been funny if not for the graveness of the matter. Zhao looked taken back. But bowed said nothing sitting back down.

"Asoka why don't you help Zuko back down and get him cleaned up?" Iroh said as if you couldn't feel the tension in the room. She nodded and helped me back down the steps

"Gin?! I need some help here!" Asoka called when we got down. Asoka was sagging under my weight and was about to fall when Canyun and Gin came out.

"Oh my! Canyun get some water, what happened?" Gin said\asked. The laid me on the floor and she told the whole story. Canyun came back and they removed my shirt to reveal several large bruises and cut on my chest. As they were inspecting me Gin said I had several cracked ribs and possibly one broken one.

When they started cleaning me with the water it started to glow blue and the pain lessened. They stared at me in shock.

"Zuko, are you a waterbender?" Canyun asked cautiously.

"Yes." was all I could weakly manage.

"Quickly wet the towels and lay them on him. Zuko I think you may be a healer. I'm going to see if this works." They laid the now sopping wet towels on my chest and they glowed blue and there was a slight burning then the blue went away and they remove the towels and the bruises had faded significantly, the cuts were gone, but my ribs were still cracked and the one was broken.

"Well, you can't heal bones yet but you're better than you were. Canyun take him to his room. Asoka go tell Katara what happened." Gin said sadly. With that Asoka stood up and with one last look she went up.

* * *

There was still a lot of tension in the room and all of us (except Uncle) could feel it. I didn't know why Zhao had attacked Zuko but I would ask later. The conversations started back up to them the only thing wrong with what happened was me coming to Zuko's defense. Mae Su was chattering about something in my ear.

_ She talked so much its amazing Li didn't develop the same talent as his mother. _I tried to add to the conversation but she talked so much I couldn't get a word in._ Aw now I see why he isn't chatty living with this woman it would be a miracle to get a word in. _

There was a soft knock on the slave door. I held up my hand and motioned for Mae Su to stop talking.

"Come in." I said loud enough for the other person to hear over the rising voices of the men (minus Li and Iroh.) They quieted down as Asoka came in. She bowed to us and said, "Madam, could I speak with for a moment?" I nodded and stood up to leave the room to the one adjacent to the sitting room. When we entered Asoka told me what happened.

"We cleaned the cuts and put ointment on the bruises to help the pain and swelling to go away. The cracked ribs will take longed and the broken one will take at least a month before he could be of much use in doing anything major." She said with her eyes downcast.

"Ok, when's the soonest he could be back to work. You know doing small things." I asked looking up at the older girl. _She couldn't be much older than Zuko. I'll have to ask eventually._ It was strange thought but hey my mind has been going strange places lately, even before Zuko showed up.

"I'd say a week at the least. And if you need a servant until then I am almost always available and I'm sure I could get Canyun to take my shifts, you know if you want." She added sheepishly. I looked up and she looked really embarrassed.

"That would be wonderful, where is Zuko now?"

"I believe Canyun took him to his room the pain medicine knocked him out and he needs to rest. If that's alright?"

"Absolutely, would you mind going to my and starting another bath I need to get out of here and rest." She nodded and bowed before she left. I went in and excused myself before I headed out. I needed time to think so I went to the turtle-duck pond to think. I heard a rustling behind me. I turned but didn't see anyone. I was about to leave when a hand grabbed my arm and the other hand covered my mouth…

**_x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x. .x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x._**

**_Ooohhhh! Cliff Hanger, don't you love me? Mwhahaha (evil laugh) Don't worry I'll try to get the next one up soon. I'm so happy I figured out how to up load the new chapters. Yay me! Again I would like to thank my one and only reviewer Tterit. But anyone can comment if they like, or have questions. I Haven't been able to get on my page to update in a while but if your reading this it means I was able to get on and update. Reviewing would help and like I said I won't hold the stories but with out reviews I just won't work to get them out as fast… _**

**_I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender But I do own any OCs and this plot._**


	4. Chapter 5

**Mild abuse references in this chapter.**

**_Ch. ~5_**

I was terrified. I couldn't bend. Whoever this was they knew I couldn't bend with just one arm.  
"Listen carefully," The voice said. It was male, deep, and I could almost place it but it was like I heard it in a dream. I tried to turn my head but was only able to move it a little, the little was enough I saw a flash of blue before the figure readjusted and it was now getting hard to breathe because the hand was now covering my nose too.

"Be careful and watch your back. He a bender…" The last part was said so quietly that I almost missed it. My vision was going black and blood was rushing in my ears. It only took a minute before everything went black…

"Uh, what happened?" I sat up taking in my surroundings. I was in my bed, nothing seem out of the ordinary.

"Oh good your up we were worried." Said a girl in the doorway, Asoka.

"Asoka, what happened last night? After the Zhao thing I mean." I asked just realizing I couldn't remember and had a huge pounding headache.

"Umm. Do you remember what I told you about Zuko?" I nodded. "Ok… You told me to go draw you a bath, you said you would excuse yourself then be up. Then I left. You must have taken a detour because after ten minutes you hadn't come up. So thinking you weren't able to get out I came down to tell you the bath was ready, but they said you had left. So I got Canyun and we started looking for you. You must have fell asleep sitting by the turtle-duck pound because that's where we found you. So Canyun carried you up here and I kept watch over you all night." She finished with a yawn. I felt bad for her because of my foolishness she was able to get a good night sleep.

"If you would like to you may take a nap while I get a bath. Sleeping outside didn't help my hair and don't worry I can prepare the water and everything." She looked gratefully at me then plopped down in a chair and was out before I left the room. I went into the bathroom and turned on the faucets. I started thinking of what happened '_something happened that either Asoka didn't know about or she was keeping from me. Something to do with bending… _I got undress and got in the tub. I was trying to forget everything but last night while washing my hair when it came to me. _The voice, losing oxygen, the flash of blue, passing out, everything, even the warning. 'Be careful and watch your back. He's a bender…"_

* * *

I woke up to a pain in my chest. _Oh right Zhao. Why out of any other captain to commander it had to be Zhao._ I winced when I tried to move to get a drink of water from the glass beside my bed. Canyun had half carried me up to my room. It wasn't so much the pain as all of my energy had been taken out with the healing.

When I tried to stand I felt lightheaded and had to sit back down.  
"Whoa there, you really wore yourself out last night. I'd take it easy for awhile." I looked up to see Canyun in the doorway. "Asoka was worried she's been watching over you and the Princess all night. Oh and Katara gave you a week off to recover." _Why would she need to look after Katara? Is she alright!_

"What happened to Katara, is she alright?" I asked with a grunt in pain.  
"Yeah she's fine, just fell asleep outside. Nothing major, but seriously you need to take it easy and lay low. Commander Zhao is staying in the palace and probably has his eyes peeled for you. Whatever happened between you two really ticked him off. I don't want to know what you did, it's not my business because hey we all have secrets." He finished with a wink and after handing me the water he left.  
It wasn't five minutes after I lay back down that Asoka came in.

"Oh good your up I was worried that it had taken more energy than we originally thought and you were in worse shape than when we began." She said with a small smile and a shake of her head. "But since your up, if you can the Princess would like to see you, she's in her room." She finished with a bow. I tried to stand but started to fall, she caught me before I hit the floor.

"And don't worry your secret is safe with us. Only Gin, Canyun, and I know so you won't get kicked out or kill for… you know bending." She said the last word so quietly that you would have thought she was a little girl saying a curse word and trying not to get caught. _Oooo. Of course you can't be a bender and work at the palace. If you don't work there already they don't take you if you already work there your kill as an example. Neither of those sounded pleasant. _

"Thanks." I said with a weak smile. She smiled as we made our way out. "Now remember you are in a lot of pain and can't move very much." She reminded me.

"Don't worry the 'be in pain' part shouldn't be a problem." I said as we entered the room. With that we went in.

"Oh good thank you Asoka, you can go now." Katara said hastily. Asoka bowed and left. Katara went over and shut the doors.

"Zuko I need to tell you something but you can never tell anyone and I don't mean just in the family I mean slaves, servant, or guards, No one. Got it, promise?" She said suddenly looking and sounding like a scared little girl.  
"I promise now what happened."

"Well I went to go get out of that tea meeting but I also wanted time to think. So I took a detour to the turtle duck pound and was about to head back when someone grabbed my arm and covered my mouth. He said 'Be careful and watch your back. He's a bender' Then knock me out from lack of oxygen. But before I went out I swear I saw something blue. Do you have any idea who it was? I think it was the Blue Spirit. I know it sound crazy, right?"

I went still 'He's a bender' those words chilled me to the bone. _It couldn't be talking about me, but if it really was a spirit then he could know, couldn't he… _

"No I think it makes sense because you were warned but not really harmed it kind of sound like something a spirit would do."  
"Yeah, we'll just have to wait and see. Now tell me why did Zhao attach you? I mean he's never liked slaves but that was furry."

"Yeah there's history with us it's a long story."

"I've got time I told Asoka to have our breakfasts sent up here."

"Ok… Well about three years ago I was captured. The, um Fire Nation Soldiers came and demanded we give up all the water benders." I hadn't been looking at her but when I did her face was down in shame. I decided to edit some parts to not make her feel worse.  
"But there were no more Waterbenders, they didn't believe us. So they searched the village. Trying to drive them away were some of the women and me, the men had gone to fight in the war. Before there search was over I managed to club a soldier over the head by standing on a snow bank. He didn't get hurt very much but he grabbed and said I'll be 'compensation' for his headache. Can you guess who the soldier was?" Her eyes widen in revelation. "Zhao," she said in a weak voice.

"Yep." I said with a harsh laugh. "There were a few other slaves on board but Zhao wanted me to be his slave. So of course I had to be. I didn't get a say in the matter and he made my life a living Hell. Almost literally. He would burn me and if I made one tiny mistake I would get whipped. Being bought from him was the best thing that happened since he stole me." I stopped if I went on I would break down sobbing and that would not happen so I put up a shield "Sorry for dumping all that on you Princess I should not have spoken ill of the Fire Nation or Commander Zhao, because all of you are above me and I should just be honored to be in the Fire Princess's presence and should not complain."

It hurt me to say that but if I didn't determine boundaries now I would have spilled my whole life story to her. She looked at me with hurt in her eyes, but must've understood what I was doing because she stood up and turn around just as a slave came up with our food. I had seen him around the kitchen but couldn't think of his name.

"Chan, would you help Zuko back to his room then go find Asoka for me." It sounded like a question but it wasn't it was one of those statements you made to be nice but expected to be done. Chan helped me out of the chair and back to my room where I went to the bed and once he was done practiced waterbending or sometimes would just at the walls or sometimes just sleep. It was a boring day after my meeting with the Princess.

* * *

"Asoka, glad you're here I don't want anyone to distract me in my lesson today." I instructed.

"Of course not would you like your meals brought here too?"

"Yes that would be great." After she left I turned to face my Uncle. "Ok, Uncle, lets get started."

**_X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X._**

**_Hey sorry it took me so long to update the site wasn't letting me on my page. I know the last chapter was a little shorter than the others so I tried to make this one better. I would like to thank Cappel for being my second reviewer and also don't worry Cappel I'm going to slow it way down in the next few chapters but I wanted to get the ball roll'n. Thanks again Tterit for reviewing._**

**_ Any there was a bit of history in here, and no, Zuko is not the one who attacked Katara in case anyone was wondering he was upstairs asleep. _**

**_ I'm hoping more people will review. As always I don't own Avatar. I wish the page would let me on, not my fault these stories aren't coming out as fast as I'd like them to. (hides face but peaks up.)_**


	5. Chapter 6

**I don't own Avatar the Las Airbender.**

**_Ch. ~6 _**

The week went by quickly. Well for everyone else it did, but not for me not me. Not having anything to do besides heal myself and practice various moves. _I'm all self taught, besides what I saw mom do. _I thought stirring my tea, without touching it.

"Oh you're awake." I laugh shaking my head, "Why are you always so surprised when I'm up?"

"Well I just thought you would be resting." Asoka said looking down trying to hide the blush on her face.

"Isn't today the day I go back to work?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's actually why I came to get you. The Princess wanted to make sure you were coming back today and asked about it yesterday but when I came up you were asleep so I told her that but it was most likely true." I smirked and nodded. The Princess and I had really bonded over the week. I learned a lot of boring Fire Nation politics and helped her with studying. You don't know boring until you read the wars won by the Fire Nation. Trust me.

I got up and got dressed. With all the healing I had been doing, about two a day, I still couldn't heal bone so all it did was really exhaust myself. I was still sore and still had the cracked bones and the broken. I walked in her room. Her father had been putting a lot of pressure on her for a while now and she had been pushing herself to a breaking point and even though today she didn't normally have lessons she had requested that she have lessons in the morning and would undoubtedly practice bending the rest of the day.

When I looked around it looked like she just got out of her armor and fell asleep on the bed. Yesterday she had had at sword practice. I felt bad for waking her but I had to. I opened up the curtains and she just moaned and rolled over.

I went over and gave her a little shake. That was a mistake; she was in battle morning with all that had happened and all the extra training. She grabbed my wrists and flung me on to my back then pinned me there then woke up.

"Zu-Zuko? What are you doing in my bed?"

"I'm not in your bed we're on the floor." she gave me a puzzled looked so I explained, "I tried to wake you up and you flipped me." She got off me and I realized how much that hurt. My ribs felt like they were on fire. I tried to stand but couldn't so Katara helped me up. The girl looked at me for a second then as if realizing she was still in her clothes she stood up and asked me to get her out of them.

As I was helping her I noticed she always kept her back to me. It wasn't a big deal just a minor observation.

"Sooo… Next week is a big deal and there's going to be a big party and they need people as guards. They already have the main guards covered but a few of us need personal bodyguards. And I was thinking you could be mine, or your other option is to have the day off." She asked almost embarrassedly.

"What's the big party for?" I hadn't done anything in a week and a little excitement was needed.

"Uhh, my birthday. It's on the Summer Solstice, next week, the longest day of the year. It's supposed to be good luck for a Firebender to be born on the Summer Solstice. But I don't feel lucky I've been practicing extra hard because Father wants me to give a demonstration in front of everyone. He also said he had a big announcement that will make everyone happy, but why do I get the feeling everyone will be happy but me? Uncle says I shouldn't worry about it and that I'm over-working myself. But how can I not worry? If I look like a fool no one will ever respect me. I mean the Nobility already thinks it's a bad idea passing Sokka to give the throne to me but then they turn around and say they don't want a non-bender on the throne!"

By this time she is just raving I got her out of her old outfit and into her usual one, a long skirt and single shoulder strap that cut off just below where the skirt started. She was in mid hysteria when her Uncle came up. He had been with her a lot this past week and was very nice. When he came in I gave him a relieved look then pointed at Katara who was in the middle of yelling at her hair.

"AND YOU HAD BETTER STAY IN PLACE THIS TIME!" She shouted redoing it for the fourth time.

"Now, now my niece maybe I should do it." Iroh asked calmly as every.

"No, no uncle this hair needs to learn its master." she said turning around to glare at Iroh and then took a pair of scissors and tried to cut her hair. I was able to grab them before she could though.

"You are over working yourself, my niece and need time off. You will not do anything that has to do with work or Firebending today." He said turning her to face him.

"But, but Uncle if I don't get better no one will like me." she stiffed not looking at her uncle.

"You will do fine, but not if you are mid melt-down. Even the great Firebenders need a break." He said pulling her into a hug she put her head on his chest and started crying. He was patting her head and stroking her back trying to get her to calm down.

"Mister Zuko, would you mind going down to the kitchen and getting both of our breakfasts. I'm sure Miss Gin wouldn't mind and get some help if you need it. And if you would have someone announce we will not be at breakfast and Katara will not be at any lessons and is not to be disturbed." I bowed and walked off.

I had told Iroh before that he should just call me Zuko but he insisted on adding the 'Mister' part. I had heard him do that with other slaves to so apparently it wasn't a big deal.

When I got to the kitchen the food had already been brought up so I went up to. When I hat up there I noticed Zhao at the table but ignored him, but the pain in my chest rose a little.

"Excuse me I have an announcement from General Iroh: He and Katara will not be able to make to breakfast this morning and Katara will not make it to her lessons today she will be taking the day off and he would like it if they would not be disturbed." I said before my courage gave out they looked at me and most nodded in acknowledgement, so I left.

When I got back down I told Gin what Iroh had told me and she prepared a small breakfast for them both and got Chan helped me carry the meal up but he had to go back down for he was a kitchen slave and had to pretty much stay there. Gin did do something weird though, she put out three kinds of tea leaves on a tray and then some hot water instead of already made tea.

When I gave her a puzzled look she responded, "Master Iroh likes to make his own tea." When we were carrying up the food I was thinking there's enough food here for four people. When we got to the door Chan left and put the food he was carrying on the cart and I pushed it in.

They were in the little sitting room adjacent to the main bedroom. As I got closer I could here Katara talking to her Uncle…

"No, no how could you say that I don't care how you think about it." she stopped suddenly when I entered.

"Oh yum it all looks delicious and Miss Gin know I like to make mine own tea did she give you the leaves and water?" I nodded handing them to him. The tray was heavy and I let out a sigh of relief after handing him the pot.

He gave me a weird look and afraid I had done something wrong I blurted out, "Is the something wrong with it I could get another?!" Iroh shook his head, "No, no nothing's the matter." He said chuckling to himself as if he had an inside joke. I know he said it was fine but I saw his hands light up because he was heating up the water.

"Would you like some?" He asked me. I looked at Katara who was still steaming over something her uncle said then nodded.

"Katara, would you like some?" Iroh asked pleasantly.

"No Uncle." she said through clenched teeth.

"Ok more for me and Zuko." he said while I was setting up. "Come Zuko sit and eat with us there's plenty of food here for the three of us. I insistence." He added seeing the hesitation in my eyes.

"Alright," I said sitting next to him.

"Yeah why don't you just invite the whole kitchen up here?" Katara said coldly. I flinched.

"I-I just remember I have to do something in the kitchen." I said standing quickly and turning away and going down the slave passage…

* * *

_I know it was harsh but with what Uncle had implied I wanted to make sure he got that idea out of his head and make sure Zuko didn't think the same. _

Uncle looked at me from above his tea cup with a raised eyebrow.

"What Uncle?!" I growled. _Ok I need to be nice, maybe I have been overworking myself._

"You could be nicer you know. Have you ever thought of what he's going through?" That statement caught me off guard. _No I hadn't it must be rough seeing the man who abused you for a good part of three years not three days after getting away from him._

"No," I admitted in defeat, "I didn't. It must be hard for him I asked him why Zhao attacked him. You know what he said? Zhao was the one who captured him from his home then for three years abused him."

"I knew Zhao was a bad man but taking him three years ago would have made Zuko what nine or ten? That's just wrong to take a child. You know I don't like slaves especially children." Uncle said in disgust.

"I know and he would have been ten. He told me what he misses most. Want to know? It's his sister. She's eleven just like me. I don't get along with Sokka but I don't know what he's got to be going through. He was dragged away from his family then treated badly then given to me and he mentioned once I remind him of his sister because were both head strong." I say.

I didn't even realize what I was doing I was feeling sorry for him and for the way I treated him. I mean I didn't think I was as unfeeling as Sokka but I truly was hurting for him.

"If you feel so bad for him why don't you go apologize to him?" Iroh said sipping his tea.

"Because Uncle he went back downstairs… Alright I'm going." I finished seeing the look he was giving me. I got up leaving a very happy and smiling Iroh to finish breakfast alone.

"But I'm taking the Slave Halls I don't want anyone to see me!" I yelled back tapping the wall, before entering I heard Uncle burst out laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, old man, laugh it up now." I muttered to myself. I had taken this path before when I was younger and wanted something extra after dinner so I knew where I was going.

I slowly and quietly opened the door hoping no one saw me. No one did so I slipped in. It was still fairly early in the morning but late enough for most everyone to be gone, but the slaves assigned to the kitchen and a few who had nothing to do.

I spotted Zuko in a group of guys at the other end of the room. _There's no way I can get him away without them seeing me. _I know that being afraid of them is irrational but a group of guys a lot older than me is not something I'm ok with.

I didn't know what to do because even though he was facing me I didn't know how to get him out of the group. Then a crazy idea hit me.

_ I'll make a small flame in my hand to get his attention then throw something to get the other's attention. Here goes nothing…_

* * *

"Come off it guys it wasn't that big of a deal." I said for the umpteenth time. "You guys are thinking way to into this."

"Awww, wittle Zuko has a cwush on da prwensess." Nusa said, mockingly in a baby voice. He was one of the slaves down here.

"No." I said closing my eyes and rubbing the bridge of my nose. When I opened my eyes a flicker of red caught my eye, then a bang on the other side of the kitchen.

"You boys had better clean that up!" Gin yelled from the washing room, "And Zuko if you don't get I'm going to put you to work." She added popping her head out in the doorway.

"Bye guys." I said going to the red orange flame.

"BYE LOVER-BOY!" they shouted going to see what the noise and crash was. A few turned around and blew kissy faces at me. I shook my head and kept walking.

"Hey," I said my eyes widening slightly in shock to see Katara crouched behind a counter. _So she was behind it. Makes sense I guess._

"Hey I just wanted to say sorry I was so harsh on you this morning. Can we go back up?" She asked hitching her thumb at the door."

"Yeah 'cuzz if we don't get out of here Gin will have us both working." I said with a slight laugh at the thought of the Princess working.

We walked up her in front and me a few paces behind. When we got back to her room Iroh had set up a Pai Sho board.

"Glad to see you two made up. Zuko would you like to play a game of Pai Sho?" Iroh said joyfully.

"I don't know how to play." I answered shyly.

"Wh-what! Well we will have to fix that right away come sit." He said in disbelief.

"Uncle not everyone likes that game. I speak from personal experience." Katara said sounding like she had had this conversation before.

"But he needs to know how to play to decide if he likes it or not." Iroh said setting up the board.

"UH, fine but I need to clear my head. I'm going to take a walk maybe visit the library," She said almost to herself.

* * *

_I have about an hour to two before Uncle will let him leave. I guess I'll just have to entertain myself. I will never understand how he can play that game for so long, it drives me nuts. _

I started out towards the training hall then remember to day was my day off. So I went to the kitchen (the front door of it) and got some bread I was going to feed the turtle-ducks. When I got the bread and made my way out to the pond the memory of the Blue spirit resurfaced even after I had shoved it down after telling Zuko.

I lost my sense of balance and had to sit down. I sat with my back to the 'Old Tree' as everyone called it, because no one was sure who planted it they just knew it was before Fire Lord Sozen.

I tore of some bread and threw it to the waiting turtle-ducklings when a scroll came out of the tree and hit me. All it said was 'YOU WERE WARNED'…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

**_Whoa that was a tough chapter to write and I was sure how to end it but I think it ended ok and I know it's a lot longer than the other chapters but I'm hoping more will be like this. I know it was another cliff hanger but that's what's going to be happening for a while because I know where I'm going I just don't know how to get there. _**

**_ Anyways a lot more of Iroh and I know with the hair thing Katara sounded like Azula in the end but hey she's under stress. And yes Zuko is starting to have feelings for Katara but he will try to crush them at almost all costs. Did anyone catch that comment about not wanting a Non-Bender on the throne? Yeah Sokka can't bend… _**

**_ Thanks Tterit for reviewing. Thank you TifaValentine99 for reviewing and Thank you for the names of the Ninja Throwing stars and no Lu Ten's name was misspelled on accident I'll fix it soon. PLEASE ANYONE REVIEW YOU ARE MAKING ME FEEL BAD! but flames will not be tolerated._**

**_ P.S. Today I realized that Kya (Katara and Sokka's mom in the show ATLA) couldn't bend but I needed to tweak it a little so in here she could bend. So here's the deal: she didn't technically lie to the Fire Nation Soldier, but she didn't tell the whole truth either. She still died at his hands and now all the benders are gone from the South Pole, since Zuko was captured._**

**_ -14Simba-_**


	6. Chapter 7

_**Ch.**_ _**~7 Hide and Guarding**_

I looked at the scroll once more before taking it and calmly rolling it back up before running and franticly screaming, "Uncle Iroh!," most of the way to my room. When I had gone for a while I regained my cool and good thing to because I was getting some weird looks from anyone who passed (slave/servant, Noble, or Officer.)

I did some meditating breaths to calm myself, it work a little. I sat down beside a pillar and tried to think it through logically.

"_It's just a prank Sokka is playing on me." "Rrrriiiiiiiigggghhhhhhtttt. Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll start to really believe it." I could almost see my subconscious rolling her eyes. "Well I don't seem to be in any immediate danger." _I stood up and was about to walk away but I ran straight into Commander Zhao. He held my wrists.

"Hello Princess. I came to see what's wrong, I heard you screaming and wanted to make sure you weren't in danger." He said in a cruel voice that had mock concern in it. I tried to get free but he held tight.

"I'm fine, I just got startled. I overacted. Now I must speak with my Uncle." I said still trying with subtlety to get out of his grasp.

"Aww, what could scare you?" he said looking me in the eyes his hands not losing there grip. Now I was starting to get worried and annoyed.

"A Giant Bull-Toad." **{I just made that up} **It was the first animal that came to mind.

"Really? I didn't think we had those in the palace."  
"Well there was a peasant ship that had an infestation and they must have gotten into the palace." I answered, quickly losing my nerve. He raised an eyebrow in question but before he could say anything else we heard,

"Hi Katara, what's going on?" Li asked rounding the corner. Zhao quickly let go and gave a quick step back acting like nothing happened, immediately regain composure.

"Commander Zhao, is there a problem?" Li asked remaining that impassive look he always has.

"No. And Princess I'll get someone to look into the Giant Bull-Toad problem." Zhao said before bowing and walking off.

"Come with me." Li said with the most emotion in his voice and face I had ever seen. He grabbed my arm and started walking, not even waiting for me to respond.

"Do you think he's creepy too?" I whispered as we slowed down.

"Yes, that's why I was getting you out of there as soon as I could." Li said letting go and returning to his normal bored expression. "He was practically on top of you. Besides Sokka wants you we're about to do something and he wants even teams." Li rolled his eye and started walking again.

"So he made you come and find me?" I asked a little more snippety than I meant to.

"Sort of, Mu Ko and I both went out I just happen to find you first." As if on que out walks Mu Ko.

"S'up Kat. I see you ran into Li, I don't know what Sokka want us to do. But… you're on my team." He said picking me up in his arms. I squeal a high pitch sound and broke from him and ran. He was chasing me so I made a brake towards the court yard, and right into Sokka.

"Hey Sis I see Mu Ko found you. Good he so wanted to be on your team." Sokka said with a smirk on his face.

"Actually it was…" "No big deal I just followed the scream." Mu Ko interrupted. I gave him a look then looked at Li and he just shook his head.

"So what did you have in mind, Sokka?" Li asked.

"How about capture the Princess. Katara will go and hide then Mu Ko you'll protect her, while Li and try to find her and capture her, and no bending."

"Oh, but I bet Chi blocking is allowed?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Of course we need a little help, and you can only hide on this floor." Sokka said as if it should be obvious.

"Alright then if everything's all settled, GO!" Mu Ko said grabbing my arm while the other to went to set up their base. We round a bunch of corners and ended up in the Training Room.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked very confused.

"Well since, because of the rules, you can't bend we're going to get some more potable and concealable weapons. Hmmmm, we should probably make the fort off the ground any ideas?" He answered.

"Yea, there's a loft near here that I found it's in a corner so it should be easier to guard." I answered as he handed me some knives and various other weapons you did not want to be on the wrong end of.

"I bet they'll try to get to a place where they have a large visibility range. I'm going to go scouting I know where you're talking about, meet you there in ten minutes." It seemed a little long but he was already turning to leave so I headed to the loft.

As I was going to it I heard Sokka's voice. I knew I shouldn't go near it since he was trying to capture me but, I was curious. I snuck closer and then heard a voice I was not expecting, Mu Ko.

"Hey guys. You were right she's in the loft. You know your sister so well. So do you think I have a chance?" Mu Ko said not even whispering.

"Eh, maybe, but probably not but hey if your parents get there way it won't matter. When are they getting back anyways?" Sokka said sounding a little tired. I couldn't see them for fear they would see me but assuming from the thudding sound coming from my right I assumed Sokka was drawing up plans, Li was practicing his Chi Blocking on a dummy and Mu Ko was probably throwing up knives and catching them in various positions.

I made up my right there and jumped out of the bush. I threw a knife at Li pinning him to the dummy because in my opinion he was the most dangerous. Next I threw another knife at Mu Ko because he was getting ready to throw something (I couldn't see what) at me. It caught him in the sleeve and pulled him to the ground I would have laughed if Sokka hadn't been coming at me with a net. He started to throw it and I side stepped out and flipped on him surprising him.

"YOU GUYS ARE JERKS!" I screeched and turned and stormed off.

After about and hour of two of Pai Sho we took a break. I asked if Iroh needed anything and of course he said "Tea, surprise me on the kind." He said happily.

I went out and rolled my eyes because that was about the only thing the old man cared about. I went down and went to get the tea, a different kind when I overheard Chan saying something about the new Avatar.

"What was that about the new Avatar?" I asked going over there.

"There's a rumor going around saying The Avatar is an Earthbending girl. Which is really bad because the Fire Nation is trying its to take over the Earth Kingdom and it's more likely she'll be found if she's not in Ba Sing Sai." **{I most likely misspelled that}**

"Do they think she's in or out?"

"They think she's out but no one knows much." I started to turn to walk away when he added, "Oh, and Zuko, don't mention anything to anyone in the Family or their friends, K?" and with that I nodded and walked away with the tea.

When I got up there Katara had come back and she looked mad. She was explaining, very animatedly, what she had done. I knocked and Iroh told me to come in.

"Good I needed you here. I got another scroll; this one said 'You were warned.' I think it was from the Blue Spirit. What do you guys think?" Katara said nervously after closing the door.

"Niece, did you ever think maybe it is just your brother and his friends leaving the scrolls?" Iroh said thinking it over a bit.

"Yes. But I almost positive it was the Blue Spirit that attacked me." She said looking hurt. Iroh raised his hands in defeat.

"Highness, I think you should be with someone at all times even if it's just me." I said timidly. She rolled her eyes,

"Fine, that reminds me will you be my personal guard at my birthday party?"

"Of course," I said taking a dramatic bow. She smiled and did a deep curtsy, "Why thank you she said in a mocking uptight tone.

"You should go get some training in with a sword and get your uniform for the ball." I nodded and turned and was out the door when I heard Iroh speak but could make out the words. I did however hear a fit a squeal and then him laughing and finally a "Oh, Shut Up, Uncle." follow by more of his laughter.

I walked down the steps and found Canyun not know who else to look for.

"So I'm the Princess's guard at the ball what and where do I go to train and get gear?" I asked walking up to him.

"Well you need to go to Special Ops training and because it's such short notice Zhee will need to help you. He's young and deals with this kind of thing."

"Cool where do I find him?"

"Hmmm, well he spends a lot of time in the stable. You should try there."  
"Kay thanks." I said waving as I left.

I walked out and to the stables but before I got there I saw Zhao talking to a younger version of himself and froze then duck into a bush. _Hmmm I wonder what their saying? I'll get a closer look even though this is so going to get me killed if I'm caught._

I went from bush to bush they were in hedge form and got closer, close enough to were I could here them.

"I'm telling you Zhee it's a great honor and I was chosen out of every one else. I don't care what you say." Zhao said he sounded worn out.

"And I'm telling you it's a fool's mission and were chosen because you are expendable. And you do care what I say or you wouldn't have asked, 'Did you hear I was chosen to seek The Secret Library?'." The man said with controlled anger. "You will not find it because it doesn't exist."

"You are just jealous." And with that Zhao stormed off. The other man turned and now had his back to me and I was going to sneak away when I heard, "Ease dropping is rude, you know." he said without ever looking at me.

_**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**_

_**So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I got really busy, then the plot bunnies ran away in the middle of this chapter, and on top of that my computer's power cord died so I had to use my dad's and he works a lot so I barely got to use it. But enough excuses tell me what you guys think and it's going really slow 'cause I know where I'm going just don't know how to get there, get it? I'm sure any other writer knows what I'm talking about. **_

_**Now enough rattling on this is a boring chapter and is mainly just a filler but a little at the end is important. I'll try to get the next chapter up a lot faster.**_

_**P.S. I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender.**_

_**P.P.S. I've heard(read) the term OC and I'm fairly positive that means Original Character but what does OOC mean? I'm sure someone knows so could you tell me. And R&R Please**_

_**-Simba14**_


End file.
